El cumpleaños de Azar
by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon
Summary: En medio de la noche, la pequeña Rae es despertada por su madre, con la misión de cocinar un pastel. "Azar estaba enternecida por esa niña que, sin poder permitirse demostrar sus sentimientos, se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir como una vieja débil. Y por su madre, a quien había llegado a querer como a una hija descarriada e insoportable, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura."
**N/A: Hola! Necesitaba subir esto. Lo hice en dos horas xD. Enjoy!**

* * *

La pequeña Raven de siete años dormía tranquilamente, en su cuarto del templo, soñando con libros. En sus sueños, una biblioteca gigante, donde las mesas estaban hechas de chocolate, le abría sus puertas para acogerla con amor y amistad. Era el mejor que Rae había tenido en mucho tiempo…

-Rae…

Hasta que la hicieron despertar.

-Rae, cariño. Arriba.

Raven abrazó su almohada, negándose a despertar. Aún era oscuro, no era hora de meditar y ciertamente tampoco de ser molestada. Pero otra leve sacudida la convenció de que no iba a volver a dormir.

-Mmmm… -Raven se frotó un ojo mientras abría el otro. -¿Madre?

Arella sonrió.

-Hola, palomita. Vamos, tenemos algo que hacer.

-Pero es muy temprano.

-Oh, no. Es el momento adecuado.

* * *

Su madre no le dio tiempo de vestirse correctamente, por lo que Raven terminó en pijama en la cocina. Desearía haber traído su capa con ella, las mañanas eran hermosas pero frías. Cuando Arella notó sus temblores y se reprendió por no traerle un abrigo en su apuro, se quitó el suyo propio y se lo puso a su hija. Le quedaba gigante y Raven parecía un globo, pero no iba a resfriarse.

La mesa de la cocina ya estaba sucia y con ingredientes variados. Raven se sorprendió del silencio, los monjes no se levantarían ni entrarían en la cocina hasta dentro de unas horas. Notó merengues, dulce de leche, bizcochuelos, y chocolate. Mucho chocolate.

-Vas a ayudarme a hacer un pastel. –murmuró su madre, temerosa de despertar a alguien.

-¿Un pastel? ¿Por qué?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Azar. Nadie debería llegar a su edad sin tener un pastel de chocolate.

-¿Estás segura de que podemos estar aquí, mamá?

-Tan segura como que el cielo es azul.

-Pero en realidad el cielo no es azul. Eso es una ilusión óptica ocasionada por los rayos del sol entrando a la atmósfera. –replicó Raven intentando subirse las mangas, enormes en ella. –El cielo es negro con estrellas.

-Muy bien, palomita. Quizás el cielo sea negro. Pero hay ciertas cosas en la vida que tienes que hacer porque tienes que hacer, y en éste momento, este pastel es una de ellas.

Raven no comprendió de inmediato, aunque intuyó que quizás algún día lo haría.

* * *

Media hora después, el sol empezaba a asomarse tímidamente. Raven lo observaba desde la ventana de la cocina.

Pensó que en realidad no había sido mala idea que su madre le hubiera pedido ayuda (aunque en realidad no le había dejado opción). Los monjes no tardarían en despertar, y sola, Arella no habría llegado a terminar el pastel. Raven se sentía aliviada de que las represalias de su escapada nocturna con su madre no fuera a tener ninguna consecuencia desastrosa. Como aquella vez que quiso enseñarle a planchar y terminaron quemando su ropa. Los monjes las reprendieron severamente, pero su madre no se dio por vencida y, obstinada como era, volvió a sacarla de noche para enseñarle a planchar. Ahora Raven se planchaba solita su ropa.

Después del incidente de la ropa, los hombres normales, no los monjes, solían mirar raro a su madre. La ropa chamuscada no había revelado mucho de su cuerpo… pero Raven tenía oídos, y los hombres, bocas.

" _Si pudo tentar al mismísimo demonio, ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos nosotros, los hombres normales? Deberíamos tratar de convencerla todos juntos…"_

Fue lo más cercano que estuvo de perder el control y mandar a esos bastardos a conocer a su padre.

Raven salió de sus ensoñaciones y tomó la cuchara, sucia de chocolate. Distraída, comenzó a chuparla.

-Tienes chocolate en la mejilla. –murmuró su madre.

Raven se limpió la mejilla equivocada.

Arella dejó escapar una risa corta, arreglándose un poco el cabello. Con dos besos rápidos y sonoros, limpió la mejilla de Raven.

-Ya estás limpia, mi hermoso bebé.

* * *

Azar terminaba de cambiarse a su túnica roja cuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte, matando la frescura y la oscuridad de la noche. Se frotó los ojos y se miró al espejo. No estaba nada mal para su edad. O al menos eso decía Gayla entre risas, por lo que Azar nunca sabía si lo decía en serio o le tomaba el pelo.

No esperaba ni quería gran cosa en su cumpleaños. Dudaba de que nadie, quizás lo más veteranos, recordaran la fecha. Meditar, meditar con Raven, molestar a Ángela, almorzar, leer, cenar con Gayla, quizás compartir un chocolate con Raven, y dormir. Quería que fuera un día tranquilo. Quizás podría permitirse un ligero gusto y molestar un poco más a Ángela, sólo para sentirse fresca (como aquella vez que le dijo que a Raven le habían crecido cuernos y piel roja, la pobre estaba que flipaba y no le habló en tres días).

Sintió un golpe suave en su puerta, y Cabeza de Uva entró.

-Buenos días, Azar. –le dijo sonriendo, eclipsando al joven sol.

-Buenos días, Cabeza de Uva. Una vez más olvidaste esperar a que te dé permiso de entrar. ¿Qué harías si me encontraras desnuda?

-¿Llorar? No lo sé. ¿Y cuándo parará lo de Cabeza de Uva?

-Cuando te tiñas el cabello.

-Pero me gusta mi pelo…

-Entonces serás Cabeza de Uva. –Azar sonrió cuando Arella rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Otra vez estás teniendo pesadillas?

-Amm, no. Sólo queríamos darte algo.

Antes de que Azar pudiera preguntar por el uso del plural, Raven entró con un pastel de chocolate en sus pequeños brazos. Tenía puesto un abrigo demasiado grande para ella y había leves sombras debajo de sus ojos, como si se hubiera despertado muy temprano. También sonreía un poco, tímidamente, como si su sonrisa fuera algo malo (que quizás lo era). Pero su pupila estaba bien enseñada y nada había explotado.

En su lugar, Azar estaba enternecida por esa niña que, sin poder permitirse demostrar sus sentimientos, se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir como una vieja débil. Y por su madre, a quien había llegado a querer como a una hija descarriada e insoportable, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

Quizás algún día se lo dijera en privado, para que no se agrandara.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –dijo Raven, intentando que no se notara el sueño en su voz.

-¡Y que cumplas muchos más!- Ángela le robó un abrazo.

Azar no pudo hablar de inmediato, sonriendo entre sus ojos húmedos.

* * *

Raven estaba sentada en el regazo de Azar, comiendo un trozo del pastel de chocolate. Ella guardaba silencio mientras observaba a Azar y a su madre hablar mientras comían. Arella se llevaba pequeños bocados a la boca, porque odiaba hablar con la boca llena. Azar se atragantaba de chocolate, sin parecer preocupada por la deformación de sus palabras. Estaba de buen humor, porque no la había llamado "Cabecita de Uva", ni golpeado con el bastón a su madre.

Raven deseo ser capaz de expresar sus emociones. Más que nada en el mundo, deseaba decirles cuánto las amaba en ese momento, y que, si bien su vida no era perfecta, ella no era infeliz. Le gustaría poder abrazar, reír, y sonreír como las demás personas lo hacían. Tener amigos.

Algún día, se dijo. Algún día ella tendría amigos. Algún día, su familia sabría cuanto las amaba. No iba a perder la esperanza todavía.

* * *

 **N/A: Este free-form es de mis favoritos. Esas tres son mi debilidad** ❤ ❥ ❣

 **Hasta pronto :3 Si quieren más fics de esas tres, no olvides revisar mi perfil :3**


End file.
